cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
MonsterQuest
"Witnesses around the world report seeing monsters. Are they real or imaginary? Science searches for answers . . . On MonsterQuest" MonsterQuest was an American television show which ran from 2007 to 2010 on the History channel. Overview Focusing on a different cryptid each episode, MonsterQuest eschewed the "reality TV" approach to its subject matter, leaning towards a more scientific method; the show frequently employed professional cryptozoologists, researchers and adventurers alongside eyewitness accounts to investigate its cases, and rather than bias its topic in favour of the creator's opinions, tended more to present the evidence and let the viewer make up their own mind. Episode Guide Series 1 * Episode 1: "America's Loch Ness Monster." An investigation into the aquatic cryptic Champ. * Episode 2: "Sasquatch Attack." A look at aggressive Bigfoot encounters in Northern America. * Episode 3: "Giant Squid Found." The search for Giant/Colossal squid in the Sea of Cortez. * Episode 4: "Birdzilla." Investigating reports of the Thunderbird and other giant American birds. * Episode 5: "Bigfoot." A further look at Bigfoot reports, and a comprehensive study of the Patterson-Gimlin footage. * Episode 6: "Mutant Canines." A look at livestock attacks in the northwest USA. * Episode 7: "Lions in the Back Yard." Searching for previously-unknown large cats across the eastern United States. * Episode 8: "Gigantic Killer Fish." The hunt for enormous freshwater fish from around the globe. * Episode 9: "Swamp Beast." Following the search for the Skunk Ape in America's Deep South. * Episode 10: "Russia's Killer Apemen." Investigating reports that Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin pursued a program to create human/ape hybrid soldiers. * Episode 11: "Unidentified Flying Creatures." A look at the phenomenon of Rods. * Episode 12: "The Real Hobbit." Exploring the possibility that reports of the Orang Pendek may actually be a relic population of Homo Floresiensis. * Episode 13: "Giganto: The Real King Kong." A look into reports of the continued existence of Gigantopithecus. * Episode 14: "American Werewolf." Exploring the possible existence of the Beast of Bray Road and the Michigan Dogman. Series 2 * Episode 15: "Mega Hog." Searching for oversized wild pigs such as Georgia's Hogzilla. * Episode 16: "Vampire Beast." Looking at the history of the Beast of Bladenboro, and reports which suggest that the creature may have resurfaced. * Episode 17: "Ghosts." Ghost hunting in locations including the fields of Gettysburg and the scene of Lizzie Borden's horrific crimes. * Episode 18: "Ohio Grassman." Reports of a Sasquatch-like creature from the wilds of Ohio. * Episode 19: "Giant Killer Snakes." A hunt for enormous constrictors said to live in both Venezuela and the Florida Everglades. * Episode 20: "Super Rats." Probing claims that enormous rats now haunt the underworld of New York City. * Episode 21: "Black Beast of Exmoor." Exploring reports of anomalous big cats roaming the English countryside. * Episode 22: "Chupacabra." A look at the infamous "goat sucker," said to attack pets and livestock in Central America. * Episode 23: "Legend of the Hairy Beast." Native American Bigfoot legends are put under the microscope. * Episode 24: "Vampires in America." Investigating people who claim to be modern-day vampires, as well as historic accounts of vampirism from 18th century New England. * Episode 25: "Boneless Horror." A search for enormous octopus in the North Pacific, plus a look at the legendary Lusca. * Episode 26: "Bigfoot in New York." Looking into ongoing reports of the Monster of Whitehall. * Episode 27: "Lake Monsters of the North." Trawling the depths of Canadian lakes in search of aquatic cryptids. * Episode 28: "China's Wildman." Exploring the Chinese government's search for the elusive Yeren- a possible relative of Bigfoot and the Yeti. * Episode 29: "Giant Bear Attack." Questioning whether recent reports of bear attacks across the northern US are related to a previously unknown species of hybrid or prehistoric bear. * Episode 30: "Giant Squid Ambush." Returning to the Sea of Cortez in an effort to verify new evidence of the Colossal Squid. * Episode 31: "Monster Spiders." An expedition deep into the jungles of Venezuela in search of enormous arachnids said to be large enough to eat a dog. * Episode 32: "Jaws in Illinois." A look at reports of anomalous shark attacks from the Gulf of Mexico to Canada. * Episode 33: "Real Dragons." Real-life attacks on humans by the Komodo Dragon, and probing reports that the prehistoric reptile Megalania may have survived in the remote Australian Outback. * Episode 34: "Sasquatch Attack II." Revisiting the site of Sasquatch attacks in Ontario, and examining new evidence. Series 3 * Episode 35: "Death of Loch Ness." Combing Loch Ness to verify claims that Nessie has in fact died and now lies decomposing on the bottom. * Episode 36: "Cattle Killers." Analysis of unexplained and surgically-precise cattle mutilations in North America. * Episode 37: "Swamp Stalker." In search of the aggressive Foulke Monster, a nocturnal Bigfoot-type creature, and the inspiration behind the movie "The Legend of Boggy Creek." * Episode 38: "Devils in New Jersey." A group of researchers brave the sinister Pine Barrens in a large-scale hunt for the legendary Jersey Devil. * Episode 39: "Gators in the Sewers." Delving deep into the bowels of the New York sewer system to investigate reports that a colony of alligators has been thriving there since the 1930's. * Episode 40: "Snowbeast Slaughter." Probing reports of a Bigfoot-like creature said to be killing livestock and elk in the American Rockies. * Episode 41: "Mega Jaws." Trawling the depths off of Mexico's Baja Peninsula in search of the Black Demon Shark. * Episode 42: "Monster Close Encounters." Interviewing eyewitnesses across the North and Northwest United States in an in-depth investigation into Bigfoot sightings. * Episode 43: "Lake Demons." Diving deep into British Columbia's Lake Okanagan in an attempt to track down the aquatic cryptic known as the Ogopogo. * Episode 44: "Sea Monsters." Looking into reports of legendary sea creatures from across the ages. See Florida Sea Serpents. * Episode 45: "Mysterious Ape Island." Once again visiting British Columbia, this time combing Vancouver Island in a hunt for the Sasquatch. * Episode 46: "Gigantic Killer Fish II." More reports of anomalous- and dangerous - freshwater fish from across America, some going back as far as the 1800's. * Episode 47: "Isle of the Lost Tiger." The possibility that the Thylacine, or Tasmanian Tiger, once believed extinct, survives to this day, and looking at attempts to clone one using existing DNA. * Episode 48: "Killer Jellyfish." A look at the worrying population explosion of deadly jellyfish across the globe. * Episode 49: "Flying Monsters." Heading deep into the jungles of Papua New Guinea in search of the pterosaur-like Ropen, or "Demon Flyer." * Episode 50: "The Curse of the Monkey Man." Following a government hunt for a mysterious hominid terrorising India, and going in search of the Mande Barung. * Episode 51: "Killer Crocs." Looking into reports that crocodiles in Florida are reaching prehistoric sizes. * Episode 52: "The Last Dinosaur." An expedition into the jungles of Cameroon in an effort to track down the Mokele Mbembe, a living dinosaur regularly reported on by locals. * Episode 53: "Critical Evidence." Analysis of the most compelling evidence to date on the existence of Sasquatch. * Episode 54: "The Real Cujo." A team probes the rising number of feral dog attacks in Missouri. * Episode 55: "Terror from the Skies." Recalling reports of mysterious flying humanoids across North and Central America from the last sixty years. * Episode 56: "Killer Chimps in America." Probing whether claims that escaped Chimpanzees are thriving in communities throughout Florida. * Episode 57: "Tigers in the Suburbs." Following an investigation into sightings of large black cats in the wilds of New York. * Episode 58: "The Real Moby Dick." In search of albino sperm whales from across the ages. * Episode 59: "Abominable Snowman." A feature-length episode following an expedition into the Himalayas to gather evidence for the existence of the notorious Yeti. Series 4 * Episode 60: "Monster Sharks." Looking into reports that Great White shark attacks are increasing in frequency, and asking why these animals are becoming more ferocious. * Episode 61: "Hillbilly Beast." An expedition to Kentucky investigates claims of a wild, Bigfoot-like creature, and analyses the evidence. * Episode 62: "Giant Pythons in America." Probing reported infestations of giant pythons throughout the Florida Everglades. * Episode 63: "Giant Killer Bees." A look at the spread of aggressive hybridised bees across North America and Mexico. * Episode 64: "Mothman." Looking back at the mysterious case of the Mothman of Point Pleasant, and ongoing sightings of the creature up until the present day. * Episode 65: "Piranha Invasion." Exploring why South American piranha are colonising American lakes and waterways, and the potential threats that these fish may represent. * Episode 66: "Lizard Monster." Investigating the historic case of the Flatwoods Monster, and looking into more recent sightings of the creature. * Episode 67: "Sierra Sasquatch." A team of researchers travel into California's Sierra Nevada to track down Native American legends of a Sasquatch-like beast. * Episode 68: "America's Wolfman." An expedition into America's Midwest in pursuit of a mysterious man/wolf hybrid said to haunt the wilderness. Cancellation Midway through it's fourth season, producer Doug Hajicek announced that MonsterQuest had been cancelled, not due to a dearth of viewers or subject material, but because the History Channel wished to move its programming in another direction. Gallery MonsterQuest Logo 3.jpg Boneless Horror.jpg|Giant octopus from the Boneless Horror episode Monster Spider.jpg|Gigantic spider from the Monster Spiders episode Black Beast of Exmoor.jpg|Large cat from the Black Beast of Exmoor episode Jersey Devil 2.jpg|Creature from the Devils in New Jersey episode Mothman 2.jpg|Creature from the Mothman episode Vampire Beast.jpg|The Beast of Bladenboro from the Vampire Beast episode Megalania 2.jpg|Megalania from the Real Dragons episode Giant Squid.jpg|Giant squid from the Giant Squid Found episode Hogzilla 2.jpg|Giant swine from the Hogzilla episode Megalania 3.jpg|Another shot of Megalania Super Rat.jpg|Giant rat from the Super Rats episode Jersey Devil 3.jpg|Another shot of the Jersey Devil Gigantic Spider.jpg|Another shot of the gigantic spider File:ImageRopen 2.jpg|Creature from the Flying Monsters episode File:Giant_python.jpg|Enormous constrictor from the Giant Pythons in America episode Giant Python 2.jpg|Another shot of the enormous constrictor Lake monster.jpg|Creature from the Lake Monsters of the North episode th (6).jpg|Thylacine from "Isle of the lost tiger" episode File:706485BE-DD30-4229-8263-828074332852.jpeg|Flatwoods Monster from the "Lizard Monster" episode Navigation Category:Television Series Category:Media Category:Videos Category:Cryptid Wiki